


Four things About Bokuto

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Haikyuu!! Packverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Sex Toys, Social Anxiety, drop, omega drop, pet owl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: There are four things About Bokuto that only his boyfriends know.





	1. Sonata In E, For Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who gave me this idea on tumblr. I wish I could give you the kudo's you deserve for giving me such a great Idea. thank you so much. The Chapters are not Linear, Most take place AFTER highschool. 
> 
> Chapter one-Akaashi helps bokuto calm down by recalling the past.  
> Chapter's Two and Three-The pack help's Bokuto calm down after a drop.  
> Chapter Four-Bokuto's kinky.

There are four things about Bokuto Koutaro that only his boyfriend’s know. 

 

I paced back and forth in front of the large concert hall that I was expected to play in in only a matter of minutes, “Bo? Why aren't you in the back with everyone else?” I turned and saw the perfect pile of beadhead walk towards me.

“Bro! I can't do this,” I said and grabbed Kuroo’s hands.

“What do you mean you can't do this?” He asked and took my face in his hands.

“I can't do this...I'm so nervous,” I said and looked up at him grateful that sometime’s I wasn't the tallest in the relationship.

“Stay here. I'm gonna go get akashi,” He said and kissed my forehead before hurrying back down the hall to where my favorite violinist would be warming up and tuning his instrument...probably mine too.

I groaned and laced my fingers in my styled hair and groaned pulling slightly.

“Don't do that, I didn't bring any more jell…” His calm voice warmed me. Surrounded my body and took my hands leading them from my hair and to his chest, “What's wrong? Kuroo said you were freaking out,” I nodded and nuzzled my forehead into his shoulder.

“I can't do this Akashi, what if i mess up?” I whimpered his body wash, the scent of melons and lavender, calming me down a bit. He sighed heavily and moved so we were sitting on one of the benches and put my head on his chest so he could hold me.

“Do you remember when we first met?” I looked up at him and nodded.

“Yeah. You were outside freaking out because of how nervous you were...and when the teacher came out he smiled and asked me to help get everyone tuned up…” I said laying my head back on his chest.

“And what happened after?” He asked knowing the answer already to that question. I sighed and looked at him.

“I found you after your solo and begged you to come to Fukurodani,” I mumbled.

“Because?” He added dragging on the questions.

“Because you were so elegant, and so passionate about the music...I wanted you to be my first chair violinist...and I didn’t want anyone else there…” I grumbled not sure why, but the words were making me feel better.

“And look at where we are now. In an hour and a half, I'm gonna come running down this very hall and tackle you to the ground, and fan girl over you. And you know why?”

“Because I'm not only one of the top five ace’s in the prefecture...still...but because I'm your cellest...and you love me,” I looked at him and kissed him deeply the nerves still in my body, but not scaring me as bad as they were only a few minutes ago. I heard the orchestra warm up and stood looking at him.

“Go play the fuck out of that song,” he said and patted my ass. I nodded, my hair bouncing and smiled dashing down the hall and onto the back stage and headed onto the stage. My cello laid down on the floor next to my chair. 

 

Akashi’s POV

 

“Hey, is he okay?” I looked up and smiled as the tall blonde closed the bathroom door quietly and nodded at the retreating bokuto soft owl noises emitted from his chest. I nodded and looked at the newest member to my heart.

“Yeah...he’s just nervous...You know how he can get with that,” I said and offered him my hand. He nodded and took it.

“Where's the third looser?” I chuckled and lead him to the main hall where Kuro was standing only a few feet in from the main row. The room was chattering over the orchestra as it tuned and warmed up, mostly a show for the audience a way to tell them to start wrapping up conversations, and getting ready for the show. 

“He solo’s three pieces right?” Kuroo whispered as he helped us into our seats. I nodded.

“And debut’s one that he’s been working on for years, he started it when I was till in my final year in middle school. I'm so proud of him...he’s worked so hard...Finished college...it was his thesis you know? They were supposed to compose an original piece of music...he wrote a thirteen paged sonata...and look what he named it…” I said and opened the ornate pamphlet and showed them the last line of the list that was to be played that evening.

“Sonata in E...For Keiji…” Tukki whispered as he read the black words.

“He wrote you a sonata Akkashi...I wish my boyfriend would do something that romantic,” I laughed at Tsuki's deadpanned voice as he glared at Kuroo. The ravenette laughed and shook his head.

“Be nice...Oh here comes the conductor,” I said and shushed the two men.

 

Several hours later.bokuto's pov.

 

“BRRROOOOO!!!” I Turned and smiled as Kuroo threw himself at me, “You did a great job!” He yelled and kissed my cheeks. I laughed and hugged him the folder of music dropping to the floor at my feet.

“Thanks Tetsu oh...Where's Keiji?” I asked softly and looked around pulling from the black haired god’s arms.

“He went to the bathroom...Bro! You made him cry he was so moved by your sonata!”  I rubbed the back of my head.

“That wasn't quite the desire of the piece…” He laughed.

“He went to one of the back rooms, said something about you would know where he was...wouldn't even let tsukki come with him…” He smiled at the blonde who stood a few feet to the side on his phone.

“I'll go get him...I'll meet you guys at the car in a bit...don't soil the seats please,” I winked and turned on my heals bounding down the main hall and quickly turning to the musician’s only lounge. The Lounge was empty, most of the others having left or went back to the rehearsal room. I quickly locked the door and sighed softly when I heard the heavy breathing of my husband calming himself down. I knocked on the private bathroom door and pressed my forehead against the heavy wood.

“Akaashi?” I hummed.

“Bo?”

“No one else baby,” I hummed.

“You’re so corny,” He giggled through the tears.

“Can I come In babe?” I asked putting my hand on the door knob and turning it slightly. He hummed softly and opened it fully. He stood in front of me, a bright beaming grin on his face, the eye liner he wore smudged and dripping, the sexy, elegant smokey eye he worked every day smudged, “you love Corny and Owl jokes,” He smiled and nodded hugging me tightly. 

“That was gorgeous Bokuto,” He cried in my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled the perfectly messy hair on his head.

“Akaashi, I didn't mean to make you cry,” I said and stroked his hair. He laughed and shook his head. 

“You worked so hard on it...and it’s beautiful...and not once did you hoot...although the violins making the little sticato’s to sound like hoots...God bokuto...I love you so much,” He said and kissed me deeply. I pulled him close and kissed back.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, and back home. I think Kuroo made shortcake,” I said and pushed him into the bathroom and helped him clean up. 

            “I don't see how no one else grabbed you before I did…” I whispered as I ran my thumb next to his eye softly. 

             “No one else caught my attention like you did Bokuto-san,” he smirked as he used 'san’ I smiled and kissed him tenderly. 

 

Later that night I laid between kuroo and akashi as Tsukki hummed in the kitchen.

“He doesn't know that were awake and can hear him, does he?” Kuroo whispered as he nuzzled my shoulder more. I laughed and shook my head.

“Probably not...But has he really been humming that song all evening?”

“I mean bro...the song is amazing, you did a great job with it,” The black haired ass laughed against my skin his warm breath tickling the flesh that covered the muscle and bone.

“He’s actually a really sweet man...You’re stupid lucky Bro,” I whispered and relax akashi whining and nuzzling my chest huffing when I laughed and laid my hand in his hair.

“No bo...Were all lucky…”

“Well...Yeah...But, he gets your name,” He chuckled as Akashi groaned.

“And what the hell is so bad about my name Koutarou?” His sleepy voice grumbled. I squeaked.

“N...Nothing Keiji!” I giggled and kissed him repeatedly. He rolled his eyes and flicked my forehead.

“Go back to sleep before I let Tsuki know that we are awake, and then you’ll get none of the cookies that he’s making...I'll get them all...and Yams too,” I groaned and laid my head back down on the pillow.

“Fine...good night Akashi, I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you too bo. Now go to sleep, you too Kuroo,” I rolled onto my side so The smallest man was pulled flush to my chest and Kuroo wrapped around my back loosely enough so that Kei could join us when he was done being the cookie god that he was.

 

Secret #1.

Bokuto Koutarou has actually known Keiji Akashi for a lot longer than people think, and is the reason he went to Fukurodani instead of Nohebi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is a Middle school Literature teacher.  
> Bokuto is a Music teacher at Fukurodani, And is the Volleyball club's coach and teacher advisor.  
> Kuroo works for a pharmaceutical company, as a chemical engineer and is Nekoma's coach.  
> Tsukki is a paleontologist and works at the Tokyo natural history museum as the dinosaur exhibit specialist.


	2. Anxiety Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto over hear's two girls from another school and drops...hard

 “That’s Bokuto? Is he really one of the top five ace’s in the prefecture?”

“I dunno...I dont think that is actually Bokuto...I hear he’s much more handsome, he also takes the attention of everyone on the court when he steps up. That also doesnt look like an omega.”

“I dunno Yui. I read that he has wild spiky white and black hair...Im telling you, It looks like Bokuto, Besides. Ive read in magazines that he’s not an alpha. ” I looked up as I heard my name squealed from the top of the rafters where the student observations were.

“He looked at us...Look at those eyes,” the other one squealed. Her dark brown hair bouncing up and down. I smiled and waved at them softly.

“You’re so cool!” The other one called. 

“Bokuto-san,Hey cmon...Let’s get going, we have to practice!” I sighed and looked at akaashi.

“OOOoh, that’s akashi...he’s so handsome...he’s a really awesome setter…and a gorgeous beta...I wanna be in his pack!” I sighed as akaashi tossed the ball at my chest.

“I hear that he’s dating Akaashi,” the brown haired girl giggled and looked at her friend. I nodded and gathered everyone around me.

“Does anyone know where coach is?”

“Coach got sick and sensei had a family thing,” Onaga said softly. I nodded and crossed my arms. 

“Okay...Well...let’s start with our stretches...Akaashi, who’s out next practice match?” I asked looking at the gorgeous best friend of mine. He hummed and jogged over to the benches grabbing the schedule that coach always left with him and scratched his head.

“Nohebi,” He hummed and looked over at me. I laughed and nodded rubbing my forehead.

“Alright...well, after stretching were gonna do kinda of just a free practice. Well do four on four. Koumi, Akaashi and I will be willing to work with you one on one if you want to work on a specific skill. We’ve taken Nohebi down before, and we know how they play. If Daichi and hi’s freak duo can take them down, so can we. and we’ll go to Nationals with Nekoma, and we’ll win, Because we are strong. And I know that we have every single one of you, playing your heart’s out with us. Kuroo may be the blood, But were the muscles. So, go warm up and lets kick some snake ass!” I yelled and clapped my hands together. They all nodded and ran off to their own sides of the gym minus Onaga, Komi, Akaashi and washio.

“You’re my four?” I smiled and they nodded softly.

“THAT WAS SO COOL CAPTAIN!” I laughed and crossed my arms looking down at komi and nodded.

“Hell yeah Im awesome!” I laughed as the smaller libero jumped on me. I laughed and shake my head.

“Bokuto-san, we should stretch, than we can practice for a bit, I think we should just do a short practice since it’s friday, and isnt Kuroo-san coming over today?” I looked over at my VC and nodded smiling when the other man was mentioned.

“He is,” I nodded and looked at akaashi he blushed and looked down knowing what it had meant, “No practice tomorrow either,” I said with a smug grin. He blushed and looked down at his hands.

“Please take care of me Bokuto-san,” He whimpered. I laughed and patted his shoulder the others looking at me confused. 

“Alright, stretches,” I beamed and jogged a few feet away to start my stretches.

 

Later after practice. 

 

I was the last one out of the club room and rolled my shoulders sighing softly as I locked it up and hummed a random tune happily in my head.

“Akaashi-Senpai, You were so cool!”

“The way you handle Bokuto-Senpai is so enduring. You put up with so much from him,” The two girls from earlier had pinned My setter up against the side of the gym as they fawned over him. He blushed and put his hands up.

“It’s not at all like that. Bokuto-san is one of my best friends. We’ve known each other for years.”

“But your so stoic and so cool...and he’s just a bumbling mess most of the time…besides, he doesn’t even smell that good...You’re a dominate Beta, you could find any other Omega you wanted...Like Yui, She’s not a broken Omega,” One of them said the other nodded quickly.

“You should be captain Asaashi-Senpai, You’re so much better than he is, and you’re so much more focused most of the time...you really care about the sport, he just doesnt seam to like it as much, Consider me as a possible Mate Akaashi-Senpai ” The other said quickly taking his hand. I couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation as my heart filled my throat and shattered tearing the delicate lining of my trachea as it returned to my chest and sent wave after wave of bile into my stomach. 

 

_ useless-Bumblling mess-there right Koutaro, he’s too good for you. You dont deserve him. Look at him, he’s a god...tan, toned, brilliant and perfect, while you’re pale, and constantly falling over your own two feet. Your good for nothing. You shouldn’t be captain, their right. He puts up with me. Kuroo too...he’s a tan golden god. Im useless. Im worthless. Im nothing. They are so  much better and could do so much better. Im nothing. Im worthless and nothing. I dont even look like an Omega. I dont smell like one either… _

_ There’s no point in me being his omega...he’s got an alpha who is...god Kuroo’s perfect, and has another omega...im not needed. Im just here...why am I here...Im not needed. I dont need to be here.  _

 

_ By the time I noticed my legs were moving I was already walking up the front path of my apartment building. My parents were well off from a small town and when I was accepted to Fukurodani they agreed it was best for me to go to tokyo and live on my own instead of struggle in the small town. _

 

_ They left you because they didnt want to deal with you. They sent you so far away so they didnt have to deal with you. They dont want to deal with you. They never have and they never will. Not Akaashi, not Kuroo, Not Tsukki, not anyone. A broken omega. _

 

I slapped my hands against my cheek as I pulled the door to the main building open and pushed into the elevator. The moment the steel doors closed I gasped and collapsed to the floor grabbing at my chest.

“Im not good enough,” I gasped as tears broke my throat and shattered my eyes, when the doors finally opened I slowly slunk to my apartment and pushed through the threshold whimpering when I collapsed against the door sighing heavily, “I’m so tired…” I whimpered and curled up against the door. I yawned heavily and nuzzled my elbow and sighed heavily. My eyes fell heavy as the darkness laid its heavy hand over me and I let it wrapped me in it’s arms falling asleep.

 

“He’s still out, it’s not like him to sleep this long,” I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

“It’s been three days already...Kuroo, what if he doesn’t come out of it this time?” Akaashi’s voice. 

“He will...Tsukki should he here soon...Dai gave him a few days off from practice so he could help bo, Apparently Suga also has some anxiety,” Kuroo’s voice was hazy and distant. I groaned again.

“A..Akaashi?” I groaned as my eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Kuroo he’s waking up,” Akaashi’s voice was laced with tired, and worry.

“Bro? Oh Bro,” Kuroo said quickly his warm hand laying on my forehead.

“W...What’s going on?” I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. The room was bright, almost too bright, as I slowly looked around and sighed softly.

“Oh Kotaro, I was so worried,” Akaashi cried as he hugged me nuzzling my chest, his voice was rough and scratchy.

“Have you been crying?” I put my hand on his head and closed my eyes again the room around me spinning as the veins in my brain pulsed thickly. He didnt say anything, all that I got as a response was his head nodding, his face rubbing against my chest. I rubbed my forehead and froze when it all came slamming back into me. The hatred, and self loathing shoving its way down my throat leaving the cotton behind as it dried my mouth and made breathing hard, “Akaashi...Dont cry over me, Im not worth it,” I said and pushed my hands through my hair. It was clumped together in what I could only assume were weird positions that probably resembled Kuroo’s. 

“What do you mean? You’re not worth it? Bo..” He sighed softly and laid his head on my chest.

“I heard you talking to those girls,” I said and let my head lull to the side. Kuroo’s voice ticked softly and huffed.

“You were talking to girls? Akaashi, I didnt know you knew  _ how  _ to talk to girls,” The ravenette laughed. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, letting them flutter open fully.

“What time is it?” I asked as I slowly sat myself up.

“Dont push yourself bo,” Kuroo said and slowly laid me back down.

“You dropped...You dropped hard Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said and nuzzled my chest still crying.

“Keiji, please. Stop crying over me, Im not worth it,”

“Why the fuck would you say that? God for one of the top ace’s in the country you sure as hell dont act like it,” I look up and grin making grabby hands for the blonde who was toeing off his sneakers as he glared at me, “Dont act all child like Bokuto, It’s not becoming of an ace,” He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

“Kei, he just came out of a drop, be nice,”

“Omega!” I shouted and put my arms out demandingly. He rolled his eyes and moved across the room and flopped on the other side of the sofa. I grunted and cralwed on shaky hands and knees over to him nuzzling his lap. He slid his hands through my hair and sighed.

“Can I have a few minutes alone with him? Kuroo go wash Akaashi up, he looks like shit,” Kuroo grumbled something but nodded and Picked him up and carried him to the bathroom kissing him gently, “What happened?” He finally asked after a moment of silence. I sighed softly.

“I um...There were two girls from a different school that came and watched us practice...cause, open campus and stuff...and I overheard them saying a few things...and than, after practice...they cornered Akaashi,” I said and nuzzled his legs mumbling the last bit.

“What did you say Kotoro?”

“The girls cornered me and tried to convince me to leave him and the pack, and you heard it…”

“Than you came here…” Kuroo hummed ading to Akaashi’s comment.

“And dropped,” Tsukki sighed. “Bo, are you still on your meds?” I shook my head.

“My parents wont pay for them anymore, and I can’t afford them on my allowance,” I said and curled up closer to Tsukki moving so I was cradled in his arms my nose and forehead nuzzled into his neck. He sighed softly, lovingly, and wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. 

“Why didn’t you tell us, we would have helped you pay for it,” Kuroo asked softly and pet my hair. I shrugged and nuzzled into the calming Fresh sea air. 

“Hey, alpha...When one of the omega’s on my team drops, suga insists on ‘Pack bonding,’ since they are all apart of a pack together...I think, I think we should call Kenma, and yaku, lev, komi, konoha, and Yamamoto...it helps Hinata, and Asahi, it’s even helped Ennoshita when he dropped that one time,” The alpha looked at me and sighed softly kissing my forehead.

“Yeah, Ill go call Komi, Konoha,” He said softly.

“Kenma, and Yaku too,” I mumbled. He smiled and pressed his lips against my cheek.

“Alright. Ill go call them,” I nodded as Tsukki picked me up and carried me to my room.

“Im gonna put you down for a bit, So I can use the restroom.”

“I wanna make a nest with you,” I whispered. He nodded.

“Ill get alpha’s shirt,” He kissed me.

“Akaashi’s too,” I nodded as He sat me on the large gold and black bed and kissed my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOAkaKuroTsuki live in one apartment after highschool,  
> Kenma/Daishou live with Yaku/Lev and Komi/Konoha  
> Ennoshita/Tanaka/Fugunaga/Yamamoto live together  
> they all live within the same apartment building after highschool,  
> Tsukki moved in with Kuroo after he graduated, and moved in with Bokuto and Akaashi when they graduated college.


	3. Chapter 3

At kenmas

 

“Hey, Zume, your phone is ringing,” I looked up and frowned pausing my game and putting the controller down. Kuroos name flashing on the screen. I frowned and answered with a soft  grunt.

“Ken, it’s me. I need you to get the pack together and come up to the apartment. Bo is having issues,” I grunted again and looked up at my Brunette alpha.

“We have to go to Bo’s. Get the pack together please,” I sighed and looked back at the game that had been paused on the screen. I groaned and stood turning the console off and shutting the power from the perfectly large tv.

“Keeeenmaaaa!” I winced as the door was shoved open and an overly large, too tall to handle himself russian bursted into the apartment.

“Lev! He is playing a game, let him concentrate!” a soft smack and a thud quickly followed the libero’s voice growled. I sighed glad my parents weren’t home.

“That was fast,” I mumbled and pulled the hair tie from my hair letting the curtain of hair over my face and brush my shoulders lightly.

Back with Bokuto.

 

“Bo, Come here please,” I looked up and sighed as I shakily walked across the room and stood in front of my alpha. He raised his eyebrow and sighed softly, “Koutaro, Here,” he handed me a small brown bag. 

“Whats this?” I asked softly.

“Your meds. You will take them. And If I find out that you are not taking them, there will be trouble. Am I clear?” He said and crossed his arms as he looked down at me. I nodded and took the bag holding it to my chest.

“How did you afford these? They are expensive,” I whispered and looked at him. 

“Nothing is too expensive when it will help a member of my pack, and one of my mates. Now look at me,” I looked up at him, his voice filled with concerned and worry, “You are so precious to me. I love you so much and it breaks my heart to see you like I saw you these past few days,” He said and cupped my cheeks.

“How did you know I wasnt taking these? It would have taken you a few day’s to get these, I just told you a few-”

“Ive known for weeks. You werent yourself. You can pretend but that doesn't mean that you are, and trust me Bokuto. You are my world. Yes, I love Akaashi, and Tsukki…He drives me fucking insane...But you...You... maybe I dont spend all my time with you...But I am your alpha, and i know everything about you. So Please Bokuto...Don’t lie to me anymore. And If I have to, I will use my social status, but I dont want to. Do you not trust me anymore?” He asked as his heart broke in his eyes.

“What? No no no, I do I trust you so much,” I said and took his hands shaking my head.

“Than why didnt you tell me?”

“You can do so much better than me...You already have an Omega, and even a Beta...I’m not needed in the relationship-”

“-You have listen to me. When akaashi said that you didnt wait for him like you normally do I was so worried. We looked for three hour’s before it dawned on us before we realized where you had gone, and it scared me, god did it scare me when I saw you crumpled on the floor clinging to yourself. I went out and got your meds, I even called your parents and they didnt care, what is going on with your parents?” He moved so we were back on the bed to have this conversation. I grunted and shook my head.

“Tell me Koutaro,” he growled. I nodded softly and looked at him.

“They told me that I had to get married, and that they wanted me to meet the lady that they had picked out for me...cause they dont believe in Homosexual relationships...and refuse to believe that you are my alpha and that youve mated me, they accept akaashi but they wont accept you cause akaashi’s mark is more of a platonic thing in their minds...so they told me that I would have to come meet the girl over summer break. When I told them I was gonna be doing some extra volleyball work cause Id been scouted, which this is not how I wanted to tell you,” I said and looked down dropping the meds to the worn beige carpet below our feet, he smiled and pulled me into his arms.

“Should I go get akaashi? Or tsukki?” He hummed I shook my head.

“I want my mates…” I hummed and nuzzled his neck. He nodded and laid me down on my side and kissed my cheek.

“I will be right back, stay here, the rest of the pack should be here soon,” I nodded and pulled the blanket over my shoulder and sighed.

“Hey, Bo...were here,” I heard the soft rustle of the sheets moving as the warm weight of fresh ocean, and A freshly rained apple orchard, filled the air and covered me in safety, mixing with Kuroo’s earth fresh bonfire. 

The three of them curled up around me, moving me so I was sprawled over kuroo’s chest with tsukki on my right and Akaashi on my left.

“Bo, tell me the rest of what happened with your parents,” I nodded and nuzzled my cheek into his shoulder.

“So um...I was scouted a week ago, and I gotta go sign the papers with the school soon...and when I told my parents that because of that I couldn’t go home and meet the girl they wanted me to mate with, They started accusing Kuroo of forcing me to go to the university that he was going to, and that he was being oppressive, and being a bad Alpha. And when I told them that we had mated already, my father said that he would never have a son who would be broken enough to be attracted to a guy, and that he didnt know who I was and that he wasnt going to let a stranger take money from them...and that I could call them when I want a...When I wasnt…” I sighed and shoved my face into the alpha’s shoulder inhaling the deep Earthy smell of a dwindling bonfire on a cool summer evening. 

“When you weren’t a what bo?”

“When I wasn’t a...An Omega Bitch,” I whispered and looked at him. Kuroo growled and tightened his arms around me. I nuzzled his chest and purred softly trying to calm him down.

“Hey Bokuto? Can I go met them?” I looked over at Akaashi and sighed.

“You know my parents, they like you cause you would have been able to come with me and mate with whoever they chose.

“Well than Ill go talk to them,” Kuroo snarled. I shook my head.

“Look. they cut me off, they wont pay for the apartment anymore, and I dont have my meds on their insurance anymore. So Ill go get a job, and Ill move to a smaller cheaper apartment.”

“Babe, you love this apartment, You’ve been here for years. You are a wonderful man, and I dont care that you are an Omega. I love you for you, and you are the best Human I have ever met. Please, don’t listen to them. I love you so much, Akaashi loves you, and no matter what he says so does Kei. the rest of the pack looks up to you, and love you. You are MY omega, You and Tsukki are the mother Omega.they all look to you to have fun, and make sure we don’t all get over stressed. I promise you, we all need you more than you think,” He said and kissed my forehead.

“I still can’t pay for the apartment, Can I move in with one of you?” I asked and looked at the other three.

“If you want to stay at Fukurodani, dont look at me,” Tsukki shook his head. Kuroo looked at me and kissed my forehead

“I can’t really let you move in either, Besides im a forty minute bus ride to Fukurodani,” Kuroo sighed and stroked my hair, “Akaashi?”

I looked over at the beta who was furiously texting with someone.

“Ive set it all up. Bokuto-san. You will stay here, and I will move in. You are closer to school and my parents are willing to pay for it until we graduate uni,” he said and looked at me. I bit my lower lip as I bursted into tears.

“Akkkkaaaasssshiiiiii!!!!” I sobbed and moved so my body was covering the Beta.

“Bokuto-san,” he sighed softly and threaded his fingers through my hair.

“Why arent you that nice to me Kuroo?”

“Because you are a salty piece of shit,” the captain sassed back to the omega and kissed him softly. I rubbed my cheek against akaashi’s chest as a soft purr crept from my chest.

“Akaashi? Bokuto? Pardon the intrusion!”  I looked up at the small blonde who stood in the doorway with the rest of the group around him. Tanaka and Ennoshita even standing behind them. I looked at tsukki.

“You didnt tell me that they were coming too!” I beamed. He tisked and shook his head.

“They didnt need to,” He mumbled and moved me back onto kuro’s chest so everyone else could flop onto the bed on and around me forming a giant cuddle puddle. 

“Suga-san insisted. Something about pack bonding,” Ennoshita explaned softly as I moved so I was wedged between the three Betas of the pack.

“Well pack bonding doesn't need the alpha’s here. Let’s go make them some dinner,” Konoha hummed and stared at us from the bed. I whined at the thought of them leaving.

“Nuuuu, stay with me,” I pouted wanting them to cuddle me until the end of forever. 

“Bo...If you let them up, Ill go with them and make you some cookies,” Tsukki said softly a small glint of love in his voice.

“R...really?” He nodded as I let everyone move around me, refusing to let the other omega’s leave my arms. They laughed and cuddled around me as I fell asleep happily.

Secret #2.

Bokuto has disabling anxiety. The best way to take his mind off of things is giant cuddle puddles. And tsukki’s god like cookies. 


	4. Chapter 4

There are two things about Koturo

I frowned and pushed my hands through my hair frowning deeply, the cool cookies on the small plate next to the laptop slowly becoming barren.  
“Hey, um Bokuto. You really should come and do something with us,” Akaashi hummed softly. I turned and looked at him frowning softly.  
“I have the tournament in a few weeks that the boys’ have to train for. You know how that is akaashi. We made hundreds of these, do you remember those countless hours that we would spend creating extra practice regimens so we could work better as a team? The saturday’s we would spend outside in the grueling summer heat, or the downpour of the fall?” I looked at him and smiled taking his hand. He nodded and kissed my forehead.  
“I do. I also remember that time you passed just after a game because you were rushing to get to orchestra and forgot to eat breakfast or lunch, you had played on eight hours of sleep and hadn’t eaten since dinner the night prior. I also remember the first time that you held my hand. Do you remember that bo?” He asked and took my hands forcing me to stand and lead me to the small sofa in the little alcove i had claimed for my school work.  
“I do. We were walking to the train’s to go meet with kuroo cause he was gonna spend the night with us cause he couldn’t come to the concert. I was really upset that he missed it, but you told me everything was gonna be okay and that he was gonna come spend time with us this weekend and everything. I remember it so well...it was the only one that he missed.” I mused. Akaashi nodded.  
“Yeah, and he spoiled you all weekend. Nothing but snacks and cuddles,” he smiled. I nodded and laid on the sofa with him, my head in his lap as he worked his fingers through my hair.  
“That’s the weekend we found out about your kinks,” Akaashi hummed, “You really are a good boy Bo,” He whispered. I smiled a soft purr Rumbling up my throat.  
“Is he coming home tonight or is it another late night at the lab? And when does Tsukki come home? He’s been looking at rocks for weeks,” I pouted. Akaashi laughed and kissed my forehead.  
“He’s coming home tonight. And we get tsukki from the airport tomorrow afternoon. Why? Is the best omega in the world feeling a bit frisky?” He hummed I blushed and nodded, “Be a good boy and go lay down on the bed. Naked, and don’t touch yourself. If you do we don’t do anything.”  
I nodded and hurried up to the bedroom stripping myself and throwing the clothes in the laundry hamper. I crawled on the bed and sat eagerly as I heard his footsteps climbed the stairs.  
“Bo, you naked?” He asked. I nodded quickly.  
“Yes Akkashi!” I called laying on my back and showing myself to him. He smiled and pulled his clothes off neatly putting them in the hamper and started collecting things that we would need. I laid watching him as he slowly did what he needed finding a bottle of lube, the restraint ties and my favorite vibrator. I squirmed as i watched him my hardened member growing more excited as he dropped the blue rubber toy on the bed next to me.  
“Kuro was very clear with what he wanted,” He whispered in my ear and nipped the tip as he settled between my legs. I grinned and laid my head back.  
“Daddy’s coming home,” I smiled and lifted my hands above my head grabbing the headboard with my hands excitedly as he tied the deep red silk ties around my wrists and secured me to the bed. I smiled at him.  
“Be a good boy and maybe daddy will let you cum,” He whispered and slipped the cock ring down my shaft. I whined but nodded looking at him.  
“Im a good boy, I didnt touch myself,” I said and looked at him. He nodded and kissed me as he stroked my length several times softly, his fingers barely ghosting over the sensitive flesh.  
“You really are such a good boy. Look at you, the way you lay spread out for me, and so hard already. Such a good Omega,” Akaashi hummed in my ear as he slid his hands up my chest, his fingers stopping when they found my nipples, “What’s the safe word?” He asked as he twisted one of the soft nubs between his index and thumb. I groaned and pushed my chest into his hands, “What’s the word Ko?”  
“N...Nuclear,” I shouted as his mouth enveloped the other lump. He hummed in approval and trailed his free hand up my chest and pressed his index and middle fingers against my lips. I groaned and sucked on them, my tongue pressing against the rough callisus from Orchestra and Volleyball. He moaned and pulled off my chest.  
“God damn Bo. No wonder Tsukki enjoy’s your blowjobs,” I smiled at the praise and sucked a bit harder, my tongue wrapping around the fingers as best I could, “Good boy bo. That’s right. Get my fingers nice and slick.You’re such a good boy. You want my fingers in your ass dont you?” He smiled. I nodded and pouted as he pulled his fingers from my mouth and licked up the side of my neck pushing the pad of his finger against my hole.  
“A...Akaashi…” I whimpered and clawed at the resraints.  
“Good boy’s dont break free from their bonds,” He scowled as he nipped up and down the side of my neck.  
“Akaashi…” I whimpered and pulled my knee to my chest wanting more, “Put it inside…” I whispered as he pushed his fingers inside me and quickly started stretching my hole.  
“Relax bo,” He grumbled and grabbed my cock. I whimpered and willed myself to relax as he jerked my cock roughly. I whimpered and pulled on the silk my arms wanting nothing more than to wrap around the other’s shoulders.  
“More,” I pleaded He grunted and added a third finger spreading his didgits as he roughtly shoved them in and out of my hole.  
“Hah...hah...Akaashi…” I panted as his fingers found and destroyed my prostate, prodding and pressing into it.  
“Use your words bo. Be a good boy,” He said. I moaned and rolled my hips down.  
“I want...I want your Knott,” I begged rolling my hips down against him.  
“I dont have a knott Bokuto. You want Kuroo’s knott?” I nodded at his question.  
“I want His knott...I want his cock...I-I uunnnnggghhhh...I want your cock too…” I begged hugging his hips with my thighs.  
“That’s not what Good Omega’s call me,” I gasped and made grabby hands the best I could at the man who now stood in the doorway.  
“Daddy!”I begged thrusting my hips up against akaashi’s hand his fingers grinding into my prostate, “Daddy i wanna cum…” I begged as akaashi pulled his fingers from me I cried out in protest, “nooo,” I whined my eyes falling to the dildo on the bed.  
“Akaashi, I think he just said no to us,” Kuroo tsked and shook his head, “That’s a shame. He’s gonna have to be punished. Can’t have him saying no to us,” He smiled and pushed off the doorpost, “Akaashi. Come make dinner with me. Put the vibrator in first...Bad Omega’s get taught lessons,” The alpha said and left the room. Akaashi Kissed me as he pushed the large plastic toy into me. I whimpered as I was stretched wide. I pulled on the red silk wanting nothing more than to curl up in his arms as he fucked me. He pulled away and turned the toy on when the head was pressed firmly against my sensitive already abused bundle of nerves.  
“Akaashi...I please, I wanna cum…” I begged before a long pleasured moan overcame my body.  
“Did you just?” He looked at me as I panted and writhed, a dry orgasm taking it’s toal on me. He kissed me softly, “I love you,” He whispered and hurried out to Kuroo.  
I’m not sure how long they left me there. The pleasure was too much as I neared the second dry orgasm. The grunts of Akaashi and Kuroo in the living room turning me on more, only pushing my cock to release. It felt to good.  
After what felt like forever Kuroo’s ¾ naked body appeared in my vision, a wicked grin on his lips as he sauntered across the room to where I was sprawled across the bed writhing in pleasure.  
“Nothing beat’s an omega,” He whispered and licked up the side of my neck nipping at the shell and dragging his fingers up my hips slowly, barely letting the tips of his finger’s ghost against my skin, “Has the llittle boy been good for Akaashi?” I nodded quickly, my once spiky hair flat against my head from the sweat and the friction against the bed.  
“Daddy...Make me so fat with your pups,” I whined and pushed into his touch. He kissed me deeply and pulled the restraints apart. I gasped and hugged him nuzzling his neck and digging my nails into his back, “daddy...Mate me and make me so fat with pups I can’t walk,” I begged rolling my hips up against his. He moaned and kissed my neck reaching down and pulling the still on high toy from my ass and throwing it off the bed.  
“Hand’s and knees. Now,” He growled. I nodded excitedly and flipped myself over as best I could. My knees shaking as I presented to the alpha behind me. His hot breath followed his tongue as he licked a deep stripe down my spine. I whimpered and pushed up into the touch.  
“Alpha,” I whined as he nipped and marked my hips and ass.  
“Yes?”  
“Fuck...Please...fuck me,” I begged pushing my legs further apart, “Make a mom,” I begged pushing my ass back further into his hands. He growled and pressed his cock head against my hole. I whimpered but relaxed when the cock ring was removed from my shaft. I groaned and pushed back agaisnt him to no avail.  
“Cum,” He growled as he shoved his entire shaft into my hole with one rough thrust the head slamming right into my prostate.  
“Fuck Daddy!” I cried and came two orgasms wrecking through my body as he dragged me through the release and shoved me towards another with his rough thrusts, “Daddy...More...Your little boy has been so good...reward me...Please,” I begged gasping between every few words with each thrust he aimed at my soft pleasure spot.  
“You’re so tight bo...So tight…so good. Such a good boy,” He grunted with each thrust, his hand snaking around my hips and finding my already hard cock.  
“More Kuroo...More please,” I begged hanging my head as he found an offset rhythm between his thrusts and his wrist. His thumb playing with the skin under the head of my dick and the slit.  
“You’re so tight bo, so tight. So good. Perfect for your alpha. Yeah, such a good boy,” I whimpered as his words shot through my bones and straight to my cock forcing a third and forth orgasm as Kuroo shoved his knott into me and came directly against my prostate his teeth skinking into my upper thigh as he came marking me his. My bond mark with akaashi stinging slightly as it combated with kuroo’s before the alpha’s mark won, the two living on my body harmoniously.  
“Kuroo…” I whined as He laid us on our sides moving as little as possible not to strain the grip my ass had on his cock.  
“Such a good boy Ko...Such a good boy,” He whispered petting my hair as I fell asleep.

Secret # 3.  
Bokuto is the kinkiest out of the four of them. Having a hard Daddy kink with kuroo, And a praise kink with akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a clarification memo, Bokuto and Kuroo are already mated and have been mated the longest in the relationship, the only two who havent are tsukki and Bokuto, because Tsukki isn't ready to physically bond with the others, he does how ever consider them his mates. the other thing, when Kuroo bites over the bond mark, he's simply reinforcing the mark, which is commonly done between an alpha and his Omega(s) To keep the Omega safe from other alphas. 
> 
> New chapter comes out in a few days!!!

**Author's Note:**

> They are a pack, How ever. they dont all live together. The couples live together,


End file.
